Statistical Likelihoods
by SpiceMelange
Summary: Probability didn't conform to Midoriya Izuku's standards. [Izuku/Ochako] [Izuku/Mina] [Smut]


**A bit of an experimental little piece. Let me know if the perspective shifts are too jarring.**

* * *

Being who he was, Izuku hadn't much confidence in his prospects as boyfriend-material. Not that he hasn't thought of it- he's a young man, after all. However, his single-minded focus towards heroism had bordered on neurotic for quite some time and has taken much of his focus. Add to that, he never saw himself as much of a looker either, and he was aware that his habit of mumbling and his rampant hero-fanboyism were hardly attractive qualities.

Summed up, the aspiring hero saw that the odds of landing a girlfriend weren't good, but he was fine with that.

Uraraka Ochako was nothing short of a statistical miracle for him in that sense, almost like winning the lottery.

But the full extent of the probabilities didn't come clear to him until just now.

"Deku," came the sweet voice of his girlfriend, leaning in a bit from her seat opposite the bed. She was barely a meter or two away, sat comfily from the perfect angle to enjoy the show. She's smiling at him with just a hint of bashfulness, her normally pink cheeks further darkening to quite the shade of red. "Deku, you're mumbling," Ochako informed him, not that she was all that creeped out anymore by the fact.

"S-Sorry."

His breath shook a bit as he replied, brows knit with concentration as he tried to apply his focus on other things. Things that didn't involve him 'ending the show early', so to speak.

Like the fact that Mina was smiling from that little exchange, and the way her lips moved when she did so was going to drive him insane.

Things moved quite quickly when he and Ochako had become an official couple. Perhaps it was helped by the fact that the two of them found that coming close to danger was a distressingly common occurrence for them both (Izuku moreso). Granted that it came with the job, but for it to happen so young was something that didn't fail to weigh on them.

Maybe that's why sex came naturally to the two. For all of Izuku's overthinking and Ochako's (adorable) bashfulness, they were nonetheless easily swept into the carnal pleasures. He could still recall that first time-

"M-Mina," Izuku gasped, his scarred fingers digging into the bedsheets so hard that they were close to ripping, his thighs tensing hard. "Ah, please not so-..."

Their pink-skinned classmate merely giggled, which was quite the feat considering that her mouth was full. But she relented if only for the moment, her pace slowing down while her exotic eyes continued to stare up at him and his cute little reactions.

Ochako panted. Her hand drew lower between her legs.

His mind tried to switch gears again.

To his mind, the fact that he might ever even manage to have sex before he was thirty-years old was the second most improbable event he'd thought could ever come to pass (second only to somehow managing to get into UA at all). Maybe it was the many brushes with death that they'd both experienced, but it was almost bewildering how open the two so readily delighted in each other.

But what really surprised him was how dirty his Ochako could be.

"Mnnf!"

Snapped out of his thoughts by one smooth hand cupping him from below and fondling him, Izuku made a tortured little noise in the back of his throat.

A wet pop rang through the otherwise quiet dorm room when Mina released him for a moment, smirking up at him while her soft cheek nuzzle up to him.

"Feels good?" she asked, a little out of breath, which was understandable. That didn't stop her from dragging her tongue down on him, though, and the wet caress was drawing a whine from his throat. "Always wanted to try this. Let me know if I squeeze too much, yeah?"

Izuku nodded, sweat pouring down his brow. He wouldn't last long, and judging by the way Ochako was giving that tell-tale tremble from her seat, neither would she.

What were the odds, honestly? Apparently, there had been quite the long girl-to-girl discussion without his knowing. The details were left intentionally vague when Ochako had explained it to him, but the gist was that Mina was somehow sexually attracted to him. That boggled the young lad. The fact that one girl was attracted to him was nothing short of a miracle in itself already, as far as he was aware. But two? This was entering quantum levels of anomalous probability equation. How can more than one attractive girl find him sexually appealing?

_Elsewhere, an undisclosed number of attractive girls felt the need to correct Izuku on something, chief among them being a frog-quirked young hero-in-training and a deceptively friendly blood-obsessed villain._

Resisting the urge to look out the window for any flying pigs, Izuku at the time had been ready to swear that he wouldn't ever dare to cheat on his girlfriend. Not to say that he didn't find Mina attractive (as one would have to be blind not to think so), but he was prepared to be a loyal monogamous boyfriend to the end.

However, of all the things that the overthinking lad could predict as a probable sentence to leave Ochako's lips upon finding that another girl (apparently) found him adorably sexy (Mina's words, not his), the last option at the lower end of the percentage spectrum was the request that Ochako made to him and his disbelieving ears.

The sounds picked up again as Mina's efforts doubled. Whether it was out of great effort to work her mouth on him or if it was just for show, it nonetheless set his body on fire. Every muscle in his body quite visibly tensed and shuddered, much to the delight of the two girls in his bedroom. Of course, coupled with the sensation of that coiling wet pair of lips descending onto him, it's a miracle that he hasn't given in yet. The two girls just looked so incredibly pleased with themselves, and without the go ahead from Ochako, he was determined to prolong their enjoyment even as he was teetering on the edge.

It should be weird that he finds something captivating about the way Ochako was staring so intently at the junction where Mina's mouth and Izuku's cock met. It should be weird that she's digging her fingers deeper into herself while she's watching Mina get a taste of her boyfriend like this. Maybe it _is_ weird. But hearing Ochako's accent return as she started to mumble little obscenities was nothing short of an erotic awakening for him too.

To have gotten a girlfriend was one thing. For her to be open to sex so much and so often was another. To find out that there was another girl attracted to him? A classmate at that? May as well be a snowball's chance in hell.

To hear that his girlfriend and said other girl discussed an open sexual relationship? To find that they were both in agreement and that he was hardly disinclined himself? To have it actually happen right now before his very eyes in his own bedroom?

Maybe he had some secret quirk that allowed statistical anomalies to occur.

"N-Now, Deku!" Ochako all but screamed. The young woman could barely keep her eyes open, clutching onto the chair to keep herself steady. Her shorts had long been slid off her full hips and were precariously hanging off one leg. "Y-You can-!" She threw her head back for a moment, thighs spasming when her two fingers dug in just at the right spot.

He nodded, gasping like he had been finally granted permission to breathe after holding his breath for so long. His attempts to distract himself with probabilities and equations could only stem the tide for so long, and his body was aching mad for release after what felt like hours of relentless pleasure from Mina's absurdly incredible mouth.

"Mina, hhh- S-Stop now so I can- ahh!"

Izuku thought that Mina _probably_ didn't want him to finish inside of her mouth.

This was a reminder that probability didn't conform to Midoriya Izuku's standards.

He felt Mina's arms encircle his waist before he could protest. He couldn't see her face anymore once it dove in and took him to the hilt, with her deceptively firm arms and her wet mouth locking him in place. She hummed, the thrum of her throat reverberating through every inch of his length left buried in between her lips.

Ochako let out a labored cry, punctuated by the harsh rattle of the chair beneath her when her body convulsed with pleasure as it found release, the leg that had her shorts hanging off of it twitching as it rose upwards, taut and straight, giving Izuku the perfect vantage of Ochako's fingers delving inside of her pussy.

Izuku could feel the sparks in his skin when his fingers found themselves sliding up against the back of Mina's head, roaring as he came.

* * *

"I'm so, _so_ sorry," Izuku muttered, his throat rather hoarse, but he was sure that Mina's was rather worse off, and for good reason. The worrywart had the pinkette sitting on the bed and rubbing her back.

"S'okay~" Mina coughed, massaging her throat and winking at him. "Partly m'fault."

Ochako was at her side too, still deeply red and quite disheveled herself. "I uh... should've warned you about the... volume, Mina-chan. My bad..." she muttered rather apologetically.

"No kidding. Holy fuck," Mina said, licking her lips. "Wasn't expecting a goddamned _firehose_, Midoriya. I can still taste it. You were fantastic. No wonder Ochako-chan can't get enough of you."

Izuku didn't know whether to apologize again or thank her. He settled for developing several deeper shades of red for his freckled face to take on.

"No, but really," Mina continued, leaning back on the bed which made for quite the sight as her bosom reacted to gravity in a rather enticing fashion. "I wasn't planning on doing that either. It was just really getting me into the moment watching and hearing you both react. Just thought, y'know... would be fun to end it like that~"

She winked at them both. "The way I heard it, you two didn't complain at all."

Izuku and Ochako said nothing, merely smiling bashfully.

"So... is there anything, ah, else you wanted to... try?" Izuku asked the two of them. This was honestly all new to him, but as he is often wont to do, the young man was happy to try anything that'd make his girlfriend(s?) happy.

Mina licked her lips and looked Ochako's way, a mischievous smirk forming. Ochako meanwhile tapped her fingers together.

"Ehehe. Well. So I was wondering..."

From the way the two girls glanced at each other, it was clear to Izuku that there had been another discussion of some kind, and his mind raced for a list of the least likely words he'd hear out of his girlfriend's lips.

"Deku... How do you feel about... Momo?"

"... H-Huh?"


End file.
